slendermanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fobarimperius/1-1
The rain pounded against the trees and earth as if trying to slip them up as they ran. This was not the first time they had ever been in such a predicament, however given the nature of this escape compounded with the prize they had stolen, they simply hoped the fear of being found after firing an explosive round would be enough to scare their pursuer from firing. With that said, being run over was still a distinct possibility. The older man of the three in the group, carrying an unconscious woman on his back, quickly turned to the other two as he ran. “watch your footing carefully! There’s a lot of mud!” “Got it!” replied the teenage girl to his right, the young boy to his left remaining silent as they moved. It almost sounded like a loud puff of air as it fired a round in their direction, the blast missing the three of them by what the older man estimated to be no more than three meters. The explosion was not particularly large, but the blast was felt all the same. He could feel every organ in his body shake from the shock in an uncomfortable fashion as he tried to keep his mind focused on running. The three ran to their left deeper into the brush, but even so a round was fired as it struck a tree they had passed only moments before. Their pursuer furiously adjusted the controls of his vehicle. Despite being only a little larger than a large pick-up truck, the tank he drove was not maneuvering well in the midst of the large trees. He could only think of two things: that his targets were managing to escape, and that he would probably be better off chasing them on foot with a pistol than he is trying to maneuver his vehicle. Its weight allowed him to crush the majority of the foliage in his way, but the larger trees were proving an incredible obstacle. He was glad that he had sent foot soldiers after his target, but feared that he would be forced to accept that his decision of a vehicle was a bad idea. It was not long after the second volley that the group found themselves under fire, however in the darkness it was nearly impossible to tell from what direction it was coming from. The girl tried to listen, but every bullet sounded like it could strike her at any moment. She desperately fought her instincts to panic and duck her head, but it was no use. With no way to tell where the fire was coming from, she could only duck her head and hope the next bullet would miss its mark. “Don’t try to see where they’re coming from, just keep moving!” the older man shouted. The girl nodded, although it was too dark and he was too far ahead for him to see that. Had it not been for the slightly luminescent glow of the girl on the older man’s back, both she and the young boy would be running blind. This was, of course, what they feared the enemy had seen as well and may even be following. Then, without warning, all of the bullet fire had stopped, and everything was drowned out by the rain. The three did not stop running, but noticed the light of a vehicle on a path a short ways behind them. They kept running and moved opposite of the vehicle, continuing on to their intended destination quite a distance away. It wouldn’t be long before they arrived if they kept this pace and that vehicle was what they hoped it was. 1-2 Category:Blog posts